In the prior art, a can opener is operated manually, namely, an opener with a knife is held by the hand. The knife is cut into the can body firstly and then the knife moves along the periphery of the can body so as to open the can. However, the prior art openers need a larger force for operating it and it is possible that the knife will slide out from the can body. The operation is uneasy and inconvenient.